Secrets Untold
by Whisperersinthewind
Summary: Harry Potter is secretly in love with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is secretly in love with Harry Potter. How will these two men love each other without telling their girlfriends? AU in places.
1. Coming to Reality

**Chapter 1: Coming to Reality**

It was the beginning of 7th year and everyone was on edge because of the war the previous year, but also relieved because Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

That summer, Harry started to realize that something was happening, and he didn't know if it was good or bad, but he would not say anything until he was sure of what his feelings were.

Harry was at the Burrow the day before they had to go back to Hogwarts, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's. Sitting in his room thinking about what had been puzzling him for the last couple of weeks, with a concerned, puzzled, and worried face he thought:

_"This can't be happening. Do I really feel this way? Is this just a theory? What if this is true? What if I really do feel this way? Bloody hell I am so confused!"_ Just as all these thought were occupying Harry, Ron walked in,

"Harry, you okay mate?" It seemed that Harry didn't hear him so he snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Earth to Harry," Harry snapped out of his daze.

"Oh! Sorry Ron I was thinking."

"Mum says dinner is almost ready."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

"Harry are you okay? You know you can tell me anything," Ron said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Ron, I know. I'm fine really." Harry faked a smile hoping it would fool him since it normally did. Ron knew something was up but decided to leave it and find Hermione since he hadn't seen her all day.

Harry went back to his thoughts.

_"What if this is what I have become?"_ He touched his lightning scar that hadn't bothered him since the day he defeated Voldemort. _"I think fighting Voldemort and having him enter my mind every other day was less painful and confusing as what I am dealing with now."_ He smirked and headed down the stairs to dinner. He saw Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No thank you dear, just go take a seat with the others, dinner will be out in a moment." He did as he was told and went to sit next to Ron. He looked around the table and everybody had a worried expression on their face.

"What?" He said confused.

"Well Harry, you have been locked in your room pretty much since, you know, since you defeated Voldemort." Hermione broke the awkward moment.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Hermione?"

"It's just that, well, we're worried. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine! Will everybody get of my case!" He got up and went outside by the lake and sat down._ "Why can't they just leave me alone? I am perfectly fine. Aren't I?"_ The previous thoughts entered his mind again. He just pondered with them but he was more scared then he normally was when these thoughts penetrated his mind.

_"Could this mean something?'"_He thought.

"Something is definitely up with Harry. I hate seeing him like this." Ginny said.

"Ginny, it's going to be okay, He'll come around, I mean it was only a few months ago that he defeated Voldemort. He's probably overwhelmed. I mean think of what he has to deal with when we get back to school." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right Gin; Come on you know this has to be hard on him. All his life he has had this huge battle that he has been destined to do, and all the sudden in a few short minutes it's all over. And now we are going back to school, and after last year, with Dumbledore and Snape..." Ron trailed off.

"I know, It just hurts to see him like this, but is it me, or whenever we bring up Malfoy he gets jumpy and flushed?"

"Well Gin, he was a Death Eater, and I think it just hit him that it's over. Talking about it is just probably bring up the issue that we just discussed. Heaven only knows what they are going to end up doing when we get back to school tomorrow. That reminds me I have some last minute packing to do." with that Hermione went up stairs to finish packing.

Ron and Ginny went and played a round of wizard's chests until Mrs. Weasley told them it was time for bed.

"Ron can you go get Harry from outside please?" his mother asked.

"Sure mum," Ron walked outside to find Harry asleep next to the lake. He chuckled, "Harry, Harry wake up, the only time we get you out of your room and you are sleeping; you're mental." He said as he shook Harry.

"Harry if you don't get up, you won't like what I am going to do." Harry still didn't stir "Fine, you forced me to take drastic measures."

As soon as he finished saying that, he waved his wand and a cold bucket of water came out of nowhere and dumped on Harry. The moment it made contact, Harry jumped up as if he was on fire. He realized what had happened, and was looking angrily at a smiling, laughing, Ron.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he roared at Ron.

"You were sleeping, and mum told me to come get you. I tried being nice but that didn't seem to work so, I tried a different approach, and that one worked quite well." He said still smiling.

"Well next time try harder on the first approach." Ron helped Harry up and they went inside. Harry dried off and started thinking about that dream he was rudely awaken from.

_"That was such a weird dream, I mean, I didn't mind it but that's what's weird to me."_ With this perplexing thought he went to bed and he was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

**WITH DRACO MALFOY AT MALFOY MANNER **

_"Oh my gosh, I'm in love! Me, Draco Malfoy, in love! What to tell my father. He wouldn't be mad if I told him I was in love, but it's who I am in love with that would make him furious. He would probably crucio me if he found out. Mum, it would probably take her a little while to get her head wrapped around, but she would want me to be happy. I would have to tell them something before I tell them who I am in love with. I will have to tell them, that, that, that I'm gay; and in love with Harry Potter!"_

_But it's just a fantasy, I mean how could Potter like me, he's straight and in love with the Weasley girl. But even if he wasn't straight, he still would never love me. Man, being a Death Eater was way easier than this. Well all I can do is wish and dream."_ He ends with a disappointed tone.

"Draco, time for bed dear." his mother calls.

"Alright mum, night." And with that, he climbed into bed and silently cried himself to sleep over the love he had for a man that would never love him back.

**THE NEXT DAY AT PLATFORM 9 ¾ **

"Come on now, hurry up dears, you don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley called.

"Good bye mum, see you in a few months." Ron said.

"Yeah, what Ron said," Ginny piped up.

"Bye , thanks for everything." Hermione said hugging Mrs. Weasley one last time.

"Oh Hermione, it's no problem! Come back whenever you'd like." Hermione nodded her head and got on the train taking Ron's hand and leaving in search of a compartment that they could snog in later on in the journey.

"Bye, thanks for a great summer." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, thank you for your bravery." Mrs. Weasley said with tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, well, see you in a few months." They said there goodbyes and board the train for their final year at Hogwarts, and Ginny's sixth year.

Harry turned his head to see none other than Draco Malfoy, the guy he had been thinking and dreaming about since the day he defeated Voldemort. About a moment later Draco looked up to met Harry's gaze and the two men keet eye contact for a minute, seeming hypnotized as well as mesmerized. After that minute, Draco was jabbed in his back by his father's cane and walked to get on the train.

At that moment, Harry realized that he wasn't making this feeling up; it was real and he finally had the answer, but he would not tell anyone. No one could know what his deepest secret was now. He was gay, and in love with the man that had been mean to him for so many years, he was in love with Draco Malfoy. He thought,

_"Oh my goodness, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!"_ He was quiet the whole way to Hogwarts. No one bugged him knowing that he was probably getting over the big battle; but they couldn't have been more wrong. He was thinking about Draco, his bleach blonde hair, ice blue eyes, not to mention that smirk. He thought about all of this and when it got to the smirk, a small smile came across his face. The others didn't notice. When he thought about Draco he couldn't help but be happy. He thought,

_"Could this be a bad thing?"_ he pondered this though until the train reached Hogwarts. He got off the train, as he looked around he could not find Draco so he just headed to the carriages. He was slightly disappointed but he did not let it show.

* * *

Draco got on the train and found an empty compartment. Before he knew it Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle, came and joined him.

"Hey mate, how was your summer?" Blaise asked giving Draco a brotherly hug.

"Hey guys, it was okay." He hugged the rest of them and they all sat down.

"So did you tell your parents yet?" Blaise and Pansy asked almost simultaneously.

"Tell them what?" he asked, wondering what they could be talking about.

"Tell them about you being in love with Potter!" Pansy giggled.

A worried look came across Draco's face.

"KEEP YOUR BLOODY VOICES DOWN! I don't need the whole school to know!" Draco shouted as he slammed the compartment door shut.

"Well did you at least tell them that, you know, that you're gay?" Goyle asked.

"NO! Are you guys' nuts? They would kill me if they found out."

"Well you're going to have to tell them some time mate."

"I know, But Blaise, they won't be as understanding as you guys are."

"Sure they will, they love you Draco, well at least your mum will. Potter saved your bloody arse remember? She would want you to be happy." Pansy said putting her arm around him to comfort him. Goyle left the compartment to go and get food.

"Thanks Pansy." He said giving her a smile and a hug.

"No problem Draco." She said returning the smile. Then the train stopped.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." Pansy said as she left the compartment.

"She's right you know." Blaise said. With that Draco found himself alone. He grabbed his bag, and got off the train. He looked around for Harry; he couldn't find him and was slightly disappointed but he couldn't seem to get Harry's emerald eyes out of his mind, they made him week at the knees. He made his way to the carts that took him to what would be, what he thought, his most difficult year at Hogwarts yet.

**AT THE FEAST IN THE GREAT HALL**

The first year's got sorted into their houses, the headmistress gave her speech, and the feast had appeared.

"Harry, Harry, Earth to Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh sorry Hermione. I was just thinking about something."

"Harry, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He gave her a hopeful smile and hoped it would fool her. She realized that he didn't want to talk so she turned her attention back to Ron.

The feast was almost half way over when Draco walked in. Harry saw him and wondered why he's late but didn't let it show. He looked away hoping that his friends and Draco didn't notice. Draco however, _did_, notice out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look, because if he did he knew the whole school would see. He didn't want to hurt Harry like that. He cared too much to see him hurt.

Harry was concerned. He hoped that Draco was okay. Every once in a while, he would glance at Draco to see that he wasn't very happy. It hurt him to see Draco upset.

Draco was just sitting there. He didn't feel like eating so he decided to go back to the Slytherin common room. Harry saw him leave and he decided to follow him. "Guys, I'm tired going to bed see you later." he said to his friends.

"Bye Harry see you later." They all replied.

**IN THE CORIDOR**

Harry quickly ran up to the Gryffindor common room, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and bolted to the dungeons. Just as he got there he saw Draco leaving the Slytherin common room. He put on the cloak and followed. Draco had no idea he was being followed.

_"Where is he going? He looks so hot in dim light."_ Harry thought. He followed him outside where Draco went and sat under a big tree by the lake.

Harry was about five feet away. He moved closer as quietly as he could, to be slapped in the face by surprise and disbelief.

_"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"_ Harry thought. Draco didn't know any one was there and he was silently crying. Harry hated seeing him like this. He wondered why he was crying. Then all of the sudden:

"Why do I have to feel this? Why do I have to love him? God I just want to die. He'll never love me. Who would love a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, like me? I mean I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud! A Death Eater! He won't ever love me."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

"Draco's gay?" he whispered. Harry didn't know what to make of this. Part of him was shocked, the other, happy. Then doubt came.

_"He can't be with me because he loves someone already."_ He thought. He let a tear role down his cheek. He wiped it away and stayed to hear if Draco would say the name of the man he was in love with. Draco started crying even harder, Harry couldn't take it any more so he went behind the tree so Draco could not see him, and took off the invisibility cloak. Then he went around behind Draco.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Draco's head snapped back and he saw Harry. He was shocked, but too upset to get up or to insult him. He didn't even bother wiping away his tears.

"Why do you care Potter?" there was a slight wine in his voice and Harry heard it. He knew he was holding back tears so he didn't want to bring up the question _"who are you in love with?"_ just yet.

"Because, it's the first night back and you're out here upset, and, well, that's not very normal. Especially because it's our last year here." Harry said. Draco was surprised that he was talking to him like a person instead of, well, like a Malfoy.

"Just a lot of stuff on my mind is all." Draco responded. Harry could tell he was cheering up slightly and that made him feel better so he decided to keep it up.

"Well, I don't want to go back yet. My friends are in there and, well, it's not important. So do you want to go to the Three-Broomsticks with me?" after Harry said it, he was holding his breath knowing what Draco would say.

Draco was surprised. He could feel his heart skip a beat, and then get faster.

"Um, sure," Draco said hesitantly. Harry felt relived and happy but he didn't show either emotion.

"There's a passage to Hogsmede just under the Womping Willow. Come on, it won't hurt you," Harry explained not knowing if Draco knew about the secret passage or not.

_"Oh my gosh, I'm going to the Three-Broomsticks with Harry. Calm down Draco it's not a date. Just keep cool."_ Draco thought.

_"Wow. He said yes. I mean it's not a date but hey, it's a start."_ Harry stood up and held out a hand to help Draco up. He took it and they headed to the Three-Broomsticks.

**AT THE THREE-BROOMSTICKS**

They walked into the Three-Broomsticks.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you go find a table?"

"Sure Potter." Harry goes and to get the drinks while Draco finds a table. He found one that was in the back, and waved Harry over when he saw him with the drinks.

"Here you go." Harry said as he put the drink In front of Draco.

"Thanks."

"So what's was on your mind that was making you so upset earlier?"

"It's complicated, and it would make you feel really uncomfortable." He said as he looked at his drink.

"Okay Malfoy, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't talk about it. But know that I will always be here if you need to talk. Maybe we can be friends this year, instead of enemies?" Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Harry. I'll remember that."

"Good." He said with a smile.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"You said you didn't want to go back to go back to the school just yet, that it was complicated, what was that about? Is something wrong? I mean you don't have to tell me. I just thought you would like to talk about it." Harry looked at Draco with sorrow filed eyes.

"I don't think I am ready just yet. Sorry." Harry looked down into his already half empty butterbeer.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't tell you either but just like you said, I am here for you too, if you ever need to talk just come find me. I like the whole friendship idea."

"Thanks Draco, I might take you up on that." He chuckled.

"That's what I was hoping for." He said with a grin. They talked for about an hour and a half, and then Harry looked at his watch and realized it was almost curfew.

"Thanks Potter for giving me a chance. I know that I have been a real git in the past."

"You're welcome Malfoy. After hearing your story, I realized that you really didn't have a choice. I had fun talking to you, you're a good listener. We should do again some time."

"Yeah, I had fun too; how about Saturday?" Draco offered.

"Works for me; see you in class and on Saturday."

"Yeah, see you." They said their goodbyes. Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room as Draco headed back to the Slytherin common room. Both had each other on their minds. Neither of them could stop smiling and thinking about the amazing time they just spent together.

**IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

Harry entered the common room in a daze. As soon as he saw the gang sitting on the couch he snapped out of it and went to sit with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Harry, nothing, you seem happier you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great. I'm going to bed, night." And with that he went up to the boys dormitory, changed, and got into bed. For the first time in weeks he had a good night's sleep and he dreamed about Draco and him and the night they just had.

**IN THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM **

Draco walked in with a grin from ear to ear. Blaize and Pansy were sitting on the couch talking till they saw him, and were shocked to see him so happy.

"What happened mate? You look like you just got told you are the new Headmaster of Hogwarts." Blaise said

"And where have you been we have been worried sick?" Blaise put his hand on Pansy's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Well there is one explanation that will answer both your questions." Draco smiled bigger.

"Well what is it?"

"I was with Harry." Blaise got wide eyed and Pansy got a smile.

"Are you serious! What happened? When? Are you dating now, or what? Speak boy speak!" Pansy insisted.

"No, we are not dating, we are just friends." He said and then sat down to tell them everything else that happened.

"Aww! That's so sweet." Pansy cooed at the end of Draco's story.

"Congrats mate."

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone. We don't want it getting around. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." Draco headed up to the boys dormitory, changed, and sat on his bed. He realized he had classes tomorrow so he decided to get some sleep. All night he thought of Harry and the wonderful time he spent with him. He couldn't wait till Saturday.

* * *

**Note From Author Alex Michele: **Hello all!

As a warning, this story is written by two separate Authors, and sadly our writing styles are not the same. This Chapter was written by Mari Rose, and beta'd by me. The next Chapter will be written by me.

We do hope that you'll stick with us as we begin to write this story, seeing as though this is Mari's first fanfic.

we hope you enjoy! :)

**7-2-12**: This chapter (as well as the rest of the story) has been reedited after multiple errors were brought to my attention. It's been a while since we've even so much as looked at this story, but a lovely reviewer reminded us that it still exists and we do want to continue with it. Hopefully soon we will have another chapter for you all. :)


	2. Somethings Not Right

**Chapter 2: Something's not right**

_September 7th:_

_The battle's been over for months now. Things are still slowly coming back to order, but there's one thing that's not right. Harry. We got back together, a few weeks after the final battle, but he's just not been the same. Kissing him is different, hugging him is different. He doesn't stand there and hold me anymore, and I'm beginning not to like the new Harry. I wish he would talk to me._

_We've all been at the Burrow since the war was over. Sure, Hermione and Ron took off for about a month to go find her parents and return them to Muggle London, but we've all been here. Charlie has stayed with us, and plans to return to Romania when we leave for school tomorrow. Bill and Fleur have been with us because Bill wants to be with us for a while. Percy's quit his job at the ministry, and he's been bringing 'round a girl named Audrey Thompson who's hit it off with Hermione really well, since, she too is a muggle born. The twins have been busy as ever making new products to sell at their shop, mum's not too happy about that. Ron's been caught snogging Hermione more than once, always right after she's yelled at him for something. As for me? I've been trying to figure out what the hell has gotten into my boyfriend while trying to relax and get to know Audrey better. I do hope Percy keeps her around. _

Ginny eyed Harry as he made his way to the table and sat down beside Ron. This was the first any of them, other than Ron, had seen him in a few weeks. He didn't return her gaze, but he sat there quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, you've been locked in that room for a few weeks now." Hermione spoke up.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that Hermione?" he asked angrily.

"It's just that, well, we're worried. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine! Alright, why doesn't everyone get off my case?" Harry exploded. He stormed out the door. Ginny started to rise to go after him, but Hermione held her down in her chair.

"Stay, it'll only make things worse." Hermione said. Ginny desperately was longing to go after her boyfriend, but she didn't.

"Something is definitely up with Harry. I hate seeing him like this." Ginny whined

"Ginny, it's going to be okay he will come around, I mean it was only a few months ago that he defeated Voldemort. He's probably overwhelmed. I mean, think of what he has to deal with when we get back to school." Hermione said, trying to comfort her young friend

"Hermione's right Gin. Come on you know this has to be hard on him. All his life he has had this huge battle that he has been destined to do, and all the sudden in a few short minutes it's all over. And now we are going back to school, and after last year, with Dumbledore and Snape..." Ron trailed off

"I know, It just hurts to see him like this, but is it me, or whenever we bring up Malfoy he gets jumpy and flushed?"

"Well, he was a Death Eater, and I think it just hit him that it's over Talking about one of them will probably bring up the issue that we just discussed. Heaven only knows what they are going to end up doing when we get back to school tomorrow. That reminds me I have some last minute packing to do." with that Hermione went up stairs to finish packing.

Ron and Ginny went and played a round of wizard's chests until Mrs. Weasley told them it was time for bed.

"Ron can you go get Harry form outside please?"

"Sure mum."

Ginny went to bed that night without a goodnight kiss, or anything else they usually did before they departed into their own rooms. That was the only time she saw him now, was at night before she went to bed.

* * *

They were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express wishing her family well and telling them goodbye. Ginny was carefully watching Harry, he still seemed off. Maybe it was because he was coming to finish school and he wasn't quite ready to see the castle yet. For a moment, she thought she saw him look over and catch Malfoy's eye. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Maybe they were going to try to be friends this year. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

As they boarded the train and it began to leave the station, she sat down across from Harry. He continued to stare off into space, sometimes he'd smile at a thought he was having, and other times he would have a blank expression on his face. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him. She sat across from him for the entire ride, saying nothing.

* * *

In the Slytherin compartments Pansy Parkinson flanked by Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini, attacked Malfoy.

"Hey mate, how was your summer?" Blaise asked giving Draco a hug.

"Hey guys, it was okay." He hugged the rest of them and they sat down.

"So did you tell your parents yet?" Blaise and Pansy asked almost simultaneously.

"Tell them what?" Malfoy asked, wondering what they could be talking about.

"Tell them about you being in love with Potter!" Pansy giggled.

A worried look came across Draco's face.

"KEEP YOUR BLOODY VOICES DOWN! I don't need the whole school to know!" Draco shouted as he slammed the compartment door shut.

"Well did you at least tell them that, you know, that you're gay?" Goyle asked innocently.

"NO! Are you guys' nuts? They would kill me if they found out."

"Well you're going to have to tell them some time mate." Blaise asked.

"I know, But Blaise, they won't be as understanding as you guys are."

"Sure they will, they love you Draco, well at least your mum will. Potter saved your bloody arse remember? She would want you to be happy." Pansy said putting her arm around him to comfort him. Crabbe left the compartment to go and get food.

"Thanks Pansy." He said giving her a smile and a hug.

"No problem Draco." She said returning the smile. Then the train stopped.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see." Pansy said as she left the compartment.

* * *

Ginny sat there and watched as Hermione tried to get Harry's attention. They both were tired of Harry spacing out and not talking to anyone. Ginny was ready to smack him and demand he tell her his problem.

"Harry, Harry, Earth to Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face, and finally he snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh sorry Hermione. I was just thinking about something."

"Harry, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Harry seemed to shut up quickly when Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, late.

_"What's with Harry and Malfoy?"_ Ginny wondered. She was going to figure this out sooner or later. Harry turned to her and started talking to her, a first since the other night. She was suspicious still that he had something else on his mind.

"Harry," Ginny started slowly. He turned his head back to her. "Are you okay? You can talk to me you know, I'm not going to judge you or anything" she said.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. It's hard being back here. I mean, its just a lot" He said trying to console her. It didn't work. She was sure he was thinking about Malfoy.

_"That's it!"_ she thought. _"Malfoy's a death eater. He's probably trying to figure out what he's up to so that the stupid git will end up in Azkaban where he belongs."_ She smiled. She and Harry both watched Malfoy leave, and it wasn't long before Harry spoke up.

"Guys, I'm tired going to bed see you later."

"Bye Harry see you later." They all said.

When the feast was over, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor tower. They decided to lounge around in the common room for a while because they really weren't tired.

"I'll be back," Ginny said as she dashed up the boy's staircase. She was going to check and see if Harry was in his dormitory. She came to the seventh year's boy's dorm, and let herself in. He wasn't in there. She looked out the window and spotted two figures in the distance. One looked like Harry, the other like Malfoy. Ginny smiled to herself.

_"Maybe he's teaching the git a lesson,"_ she thought as she headed back down to join Ron and Hermione.

"Oi, turn it down a bit," Ginny giggled as Ron and Hermione broke apart at the sound of her voice. "I leave for two minutes and you can't keep your hands to yourselves? Come on Hermione, you're head girl!"

"Shut up Gin," Ron said, as he threw a pillow at her. "Harry up there?"

"No, he's outside. I don't know what he's doing, but I saw him out the window. I'm sure he'll be back in here sooner or later." She said as she sat down in front of the fireplace.

The three of them made small talk as they waited for Harry. When Ron thought Ginny wasn't paying attention, he'd lean over and kiss Hermione. Ginny sighed. She wished that she and Harry could be like that again. Now that the war was over, and she was his girlfriend again, she didn't understand why they couldn't be care free, and kiss in the rain, and be together, like her brother and best friend were.

Finally Harry came into the common room looking happy. When he saw his girlfriend and best friends sitting on the couch, he came and joined them

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey Harry, nothing, you seem happier you okay?" Hermione asked concerned. She looked at Ginny who seemed to share her confusion.

"Yeah I'm great. I'm going to bed, night." Harry said, quickly dashing away before Ginny was able to tell him goodnight.

"I'll let you two alone, see you in the room Hermione," Ginny said in a small voice, looking somewhat disappointed. Hermione watched as her friend slowly disappeared up the stairs.


	3. A Dream Come True

**Chapter 3: A Dream Come True**

The morning came rather quickly for Draco and Harry. Today was the first day of classes. Being seventh years meant that they had half the amount of classes that they did in the previous five years.

**IN THE BOYS SLYTHERIN DORM **

Draco woke up with a smile. He had woken up from a fairy tale that he hoped would come true someday. He looked at the clock on his bedside table: seven thirty-four.

"Better get up." He said, getting out of his bed and heading to the showers. After a quick wash, he got dressed and went back to the dorm. When he was finally ready, he made his bed and then went in his trunk and scavenged for his schedule.

"Oh, come on where are you, you stupid piece of paper? I know I put you in here yesterday, now where are you?" He spent ten minutes looking for it when he remembered that he went outside yesterday, and not to his dormitory. He then started thinking about last night and a smile crept across his face. It disappeared when Draco realised he had lost his schedule before classes even begun.

"I guess I will have to go ask Professor McGonagall for a new one." He got up off the floor, closed his trunk, and headed for the door. He went down the stairs to the common room.

"Hey mate where you going? Breakfast isn't for another ten minutes." Blaise asked.

"I lost my schedule." Draco answered, trying to hide the smile that was playing on the corner of his lips.

"When did you have time to? Oh you lost it last night when you were with Harry didn't you?" he asked with a hinting voice.

"Yes Blaise, I lost it last night when I was with Harry. Any other obvious news you would like to blurt out?" He asked.

"No but you better hurry, classes are only in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, so see you later, bye."

And with that Draco left the common room. He was walking in the empty corridors. No one was out of their houses yet. There wasn't usually anybody in the corridors until breakfast at eight o'clock. Draco was totally alone until he found himself in front of Professor McGonagall's office. He bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground, hitting his head rather hard.

"Draco! Are you alright?" A familiar voice said. It sounded worried. "Are you okay?" the voice repeated. As his vision finally came back into focus, Draco realized who the voice was. It was Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Harry had stretched out a hand to help Draco up. It reminded him of last night. He took his hand and got to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Harry." Draco said, embarrassed as he started to blush.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." Harry replied, noticing that Draco was blushing and thought, _Wow he is really cute when he blushes._

"So what are you doing out in the corridors this early?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I need to talk to McGonagall about something." Draco replied.

"You could ask the same thing, but why? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, nothing is wrong Harry, calm down. I just lost my schedule yesterday when we went to the Three Broomsticks, that's all. By the way, what are _you_ doing out in the corridors this early in the morning?" Draco said with curious humour in his voice.

"Okay, I need to speak with McGonagall too." Harry said, relieved.

"Why do you need to see McGonagall? What's wrong Harry?" Draco was worried, and almost all the colour was drained from his face.

"No, no nothing is wrong Draco. I am going for the same reason you are actually. I lost my schedule yesterday too, so calm down." Harry was surprised that Draco actually cared.

"Oh. Okay. So do you want to walk there with me?" Draco asked, calming down. He was still flustered.

"Sure." Harry was pleased that he asked him to walk with him, and together they both headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

**IN MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE**

Draco and Harry were outside her office. Harry knocked on the door. They heard a muffled "Come In" through the door, and they entered.

"Good morning, Professor." They both said simultaneously.

"Good morning boys, what can I help you with?" she said in her normal, non-eccentric tone.

"Well you see, we have both lost our schedules, and were wondering if we could get new copies." Draco said, as he backed up a centimeter. Harry noticed this, and shot Draco a look that said:

_"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."_ Understanding, Draco took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I see, well that was very careless of you boys. Here you go." She said as she gave them their schedules.

"Now off you go."

"Thank you Professor." They said in unison, and with that they left her office.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Draco said with a smile.

"Same here." Harry said, smiling back.

"So what do you have for first class?" Harry asked.

"Um, I have potions with Slughorn. What do you have?" Draco replied.

"Same, so I guess I'll see you in class then?"

"Yeah, see you in class." And with that they went their separate ways; Draco going to the black lake, and Harry going to the Great Hall for breakfast.

**IN POTIONS CLASS WITH SLUGHORN**

Harry was in Slughorn's room pulling out his potions book and some parchment to get ready for the class. Ron and Hermione were in his class, but he really didn't care about where they were. He was looking forward to seeing Draco. The bell was about to ring, but Harry didn't see him and he started to get worried.

_What if something happened to him?_ He thought. He wanted to get up out of the class and go and search for him, but at that moment Draco walked in. He sat down at his seat with Blaise. Harry wrote a note, casted a spell on it and sent it flying to Draco. No one could see it because Harry put an invisibility charm on it so only Draco could see it. Draco got the note and opened it under the desk. It read:

"Draco, where were you? It's not like you to be the last one in. Please tell me either now or after lessons. Harry." Draco was shocked, and pleased at the same time that he wondered where he was, so he wrote a back with the same charms and spells on it. Harry got it and opened it quickly and without hesitation. It read:

"I was by the Black Lake thinking and I lost track of time. Sorry, next time I will tell you where I am, okay? We can talk after classes, Draco." Harry looked up to see Draco looking at him; Harry nodded and Draco turned around.

**AFTER LESSONS**

Harry was out of Potions before Draco. He leaned against a pillar outside the classroom and he told Ron and Hermione that he would see them later. Draco came out of the class last. He saw Harry standing there, absentmindedly looking at the courtyard. He snuck up behind him and rapidly placed his hands on Harry's shoulders with some force. "Hey!" Draco shouted with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face. Harry jumped. Draco chuckled.

"That was not funny." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, but it was pretty funny." Draco said still smiling. Whenever Harry saw Draco smile, he smiled, he couldn't help it.

"So why did you care where I was?" Draco questioned.

"Oh sorry, I just don't want my friend to fail everything." He said trying to cover up the fact that he was worried about him.

"Ok, so what's up?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. Hey, in your response to my letter you said you were thinking and lost track of time."

"Yeah, and?" said Draco, sort of confused.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um," Draco knew he couldn't tell Harry the truth. "I was thinking about how bad Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor at Quidditch this year." He said with a sure smile.

"Oh don't count on it, you guys have no chance!" He said strongly.

"It's on Potter."

"Bring it Malfoy."

So the day went on, the classes carried on as normal, and both of them had each other on their minds.

**FRIDAY IN LAST LESSON**

Harry and Draco had first and last class together. In Transfiguration class, Draco sent another invisible letter to Harry. Draco watched him open it. It read:

"_Hey, we still on for tomorrow? Draco"_

Harry looked up and saw Draco looking at him and quickly scrawled a note back. When Draco saw this he thought that he was going to call it off he could feel the tears but then a letter came his way. He opened it.

_"Yeah, unless you have other plans. Harry"_ Draco felt relieved when he read the letter and wrote one back. Harry panicked just like Draco when he saw that he writing a response. Harry opened it slowly; afraid of what it would say. He read:

"_No plans I was just making sure. Where do you want to meet and what time?" _Harry took a deep breath and wrote a final response.

"_We will talk about it after class okay,"_ Draco nodded to Harry after he had read it and they went back to the lesson.

**DURING THE FEAST IN THE GREAT HALL**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table glancing up and scanning the Slytherin table for Draco. He couldn't see him. After a while he finally decided to go check by the Black Lake. He got up and left the Great Hall. He pushed open the ornate bronze back door to the grounds and saw Draco sitting under the same tree as yesterday. Harry walked over to him.

"Draco?" he said as he approached him. Draco looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Harry."

"Why weren't you at dinner? Is something wrong?" Harry said as he sat down next to him.

"No nothing's wrong." Draco was lying and Harry knew it.

"Okay Draco what's up? I know you better than that, so I know you are upset. Now tell me what's wrong." As Harry said this he got to where they were looking eye to eye. Emerald green met ice blue.

"Nothing is wrong Harry, really, I'm fine." He tried to fake a smile hoping it would fool him, it didn't work.

"Draco, do you remember the conversation that we had in the Three Broomsticks a week ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I told you that you could come to me and tell me anything and I meant it. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong." Draco was close to tears. He stood up and turned around so that Harry couldn't see it, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, I can't." letting a tear role down his cheek and wiping it away. Harry stood up too.

"Is it the same thing you were upset about a week ago?" Draco didn't answer. Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, _please_ tell me what's wrong." He said in a sad voice.

"You wouldn't treat me the same." As he said this he let the tears stream down his face.

"I won't treat you any different Draco, I promise." Now they were back to looking eye to eye.

"No, you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't because it's a lot more than a little teacher problem. It's…" He stopped abruptly.

"It's what Draco? Is it about a girl?" Harry said, slightly disappointed and looking at the ground. Draco was shocked.

"No it's not a girl, Harry. But, I have to do something and I don't know how to do it." Harry was confused. He sat down under the tree again and signaled Draco to come and sit next to him. Draco went, sat next to Harry, and continued. "I-I have to tell my parents something and I don't know how to do it."

"What do you need to tell your parents Draco?" Draco looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"You can't help Harry."

"Let me decide that. Now what is it that you have to tell them?"

"I have to tell them, that I'm, gay." He took a long time to say this. Harry was shocked but didn't let it show knowing it would probably make Draco feel bad.

"You're gay?" Harry repeated. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, the only people that know are my friends in Slytherin. But now I bet you don't want to be friends with a gay man huh." Draco said with disappointment and whine in his voice.

"I don't care, Draco." said Harry. Draco's head snapped back to look straight at Harry.

"What?" Draco didn't think he heard him right.

"I don't care, actually," Harry said, standing up. "I'm gay too." He said in almost a whisper.

"You're gay?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah." Harry was looking at the ground.

"I thought you liked Ginny."

"I did but," Harry stopped, realising what he was about to say.

"But what Harry? And don't say "nothing" because just like you, I know you quite well, and I told you the exact same thing in the Three Broomsticks."

"I realised over the summer." Harry said.

"Well you're new to it. I've known for about 4 years." said Draco, calmly. Harry looked back at him in surprise.

"You've known for that long, and you don't have a boyfriend?" Draco looked away from Harry's gaze.

"It's because I've liked someone for 3 years, but I thought they were straight. I have recently found out that he's gay." Harry looked disappointed.

"Oh. Well are you going to ask him out?" asked Harry. Draco realised it was now or never.

"Yeah, I am, we're supposed to meet tomorrow, but I think I will ask him if we can make our meeting tomorrow a date instead," Draco looked at Harry as he said this.

"What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor" Draco responded.

_I'm too late, and it's someone in my house. I can never let him know. _Harry thought.

"So when are you going to ask him?" Harry asked sadly.

"Right now, Harry, will you go on a date with me?" Draco could not believe he just asked Harry Potter on a date. Harry's head shot up and he looked astonished.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Authors Note from Alex:**

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this chapter... Mari reminded me that I apparently forgotten to upload it.

This is her chapter, and i will have mine up as soon as i write it. (Hopefully sometime soon) It may be a while though between that awful snow week we had and graduation testing coming up (for me) School pretty much rules my life.

please read and review. feel free to leave positive and negative comments. both are always appreciated.


	4. Irritated Friends

**Chapter four: Irritated Friends**

September 19th

_I still haven't figured out what's up with the git of a boyfriend I have. It's killing me that he won't talk to me. I think it's time I go demand he talks to me. Maybe I could write to Audrey and ask her how the hell she puts up with my brother. At this point, I don't know who's worse, Percy or Harry._

Ginny had just closed her journal when Hermione walked in.

"It's really aggravating isn't it?" she asked her young friend.

"The fact that Harry's not talking to anyone? Yes. Extremely annoying." Ginny replied looking out the window. She saw two figures sitting by the black lake. One was a blonde-headed boy, and the other was a black headed boy. She was sure it was Harry and Malfoy.

"Who is that?" she asked Hermione while pointing out the window.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Its Harry and Malfoy" Hermione said.

_That's what I thought_ Ginny said to herself.

"They've been spending an awful lot of time together. Ginny said sadly.

"I'm hoping that they're just trying to be friends" Hermione said. "But I'm not sure what's up with them either. It's almost like they like each other. Maybe I can get Ron to talk to him?" Hermione suggested.

"That's an idea. I'm going to write a letter to Audrey and see ask her how she puts up with Perce." Ginny said pulling out another piece of parchment.

"I'll go talk to Ron. When you're done, come join us in the common room," Hermione replied leaving the dorm room.

* * *

"When are they going to kiss already?" Pansy asked Blaise as they used omnoculars to spy on Harry and Malfoy at the black lake. They were in the dungeons standing on top of a bench looking out the gutters that let light into the corridors.

"Shut up Pansy, it took you six months to kiss the boy yourself," Blaise joked.

"I guess you're right. But still." She sighed.

"Why are you so interested in them kissing anyways? Do you like a little boy on boy action?" he smiled and then ducked before Pansy could smack him.

"Why do you care?" she asked angrily.

"No reason." He smiled.

"There is too a reason Blaise Zabini and I demand you tell me now," she forcefully said jumping down from the bench and placing the omnoculars on the ground.

"Fine. You really want to know?" he playfully teased her.

"Yes you stupid git. Tell me," she demanded.

"I've been waiting to do this" he stepped forward and kissed her. For half a second she wanted to hex him. But as he continued to kiss her, she gave in and kissed him back. In truth, she'd been waiting for him to do this.

"My, my, what have we here?" Professor Slughorn came around the corner. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, you both know that snogging is not allowed in the corridors here at Hogwarts, it would be a shame to have to take points from my own house," he said as Blaize and Pansy jumped apart. Pansy accidentally stepped on the omnoculars breaking them in half.

"Sorry Professor," they said at the same time.

"Where are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Its our free period now sir," Blaise said as Pansy bent down to pick up the pieces of the omnoculars.

"Great," she said holding them up and handing them to Blaise.

"Spying on someone now are we?" Professor Slughorn asked taking the broken omnoculars from Blaise.

"We were just watching to see our friend Draco. He's been a bit distraught lately and we're just watching out for him." Pansy said quickly covering them.

"Right, well move along. Find something else to do, or find a better hiding spot. If I catch you again, I'll be deducting points," Professor Slughorn said and he moved along the corridor.

"Damn-it Pansy, you broke my only pair!" Blaise said as soon as Slughorn was around the corner

"It's not my fault you decided to kiss me," she said with an icy voice. Then her voice turned softer. "Let's check on Draco again and then find an empty classroom" she said.

* * *

Ginny came down the stairs and into the common room.

"I'm going to send this off to Audrey, care to join me Hermione?" she asked, breaking her best friend and brother apart.

"Oh, um, sure," Hermione said as she adjusted her blouse to cover herself. Ginny rolled her eyes. On the inside she was rather happy the two finally realized they loved each other, on the outside she was thoroughly disgusted with the way they were all over each other. She wouldn't be surprised if she got a little niece or nephew the summer after Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts.

"So, did you manage to actually talk to Ron?" Ginny asked as they left the portrait hole.

"Yes, I did," Hermione blushed "He said he'd try, but Harry's been shutting almost everyone out lately. Why don't you demand to talk to him?"

"I don't want to be mean Hermione, I want him to talk to me on his own. I just want him to trust me." She sighed.

"I know. I'm not really sure how else to help you. Have you tried cornering and hexing him?" Hermione asked.

"Cornering and hexing who?" Harry said, as he came up behind Ginny and kissed her on the cheek.

"Cornering and hexing you Potter," Ginny spat as she stepped away from him. "Would you just go send this off for me Hermione? Harry and I need to talk," Ginny said.

"Sure, good luck," Hermione said to both of them and continued on to the owlery.

"So Potter, you've been spending an awful lot of time with Malfoy," she said pulling out her wand and backing him up against the closest wall.

"Relax Ginny, I'm just trying to befriend him, that's all," he said. His face turned a light pink.

"Well you don't have to neglect your girlfriend in the process," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry Gin. I love you," he said trying to sweet talk his way out.

"Not good enough Potter" she said.

"What do you mean that's not good enough?" he asked bewildered why she'd say such a thing.

"Exactly what it means. Not good enough anymore. You say it like it's an excuse for something," she said. Harry looked at her for half a second before snatching her wand and turning her around so she was the one against the wall. He put his arms on either side of her so she was trapped.

"It's not an excuse Ginny. I mean it. I love you," he said trying not to get mad.

"Prove it," she replied. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. She wound her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her as she kissed him back.

Malfoy had watched the entire scene unfold. He'd followed Harry from a distance and had been hiding behind a wall the entire time. He was honestly jealous of the way Harry was fiercely but yet passionately snogging his girlfriend. He turned his head after a moment of watching them, because he didn't want to get sick all over the floor and give away his position.

_As long as Potter keeps snogging her like that, maybe we can make our relationship work. The Weasley girl would never know the difference _he thought to himself. He slipped away from Harry and Ginny and down to the dungeons to find Pansy and Blaise.

"Potter, Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. Harry and Ginny broke apart panting for breath.

"Proven," Ginny whispered.

"Move away from one another now," Professor McGonagall demanded. "That's five points a piece from Gryffindor that I'm going to take. It's a shame." She shook her head.

"Potter, where are you supposed to be?"

"I have two free periods in a row Professor." Harry replied.

"And you Weasley?"

"I'm also on a free period. Actually I was on the way to the owlery to send off a letter to my future sister in law," Ginny said.

"Well, you both know that this isn't allowed. Don't let me catch you again, or I'll take twenty points a piece." She said and she continued down the corridor.

When she was gone, Harry backed Ginny up to the wall again.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

"Yes. Merlin Harry, I just miss the way things used to be, when we'd sneak out and kiss like that all the time," she said. "I miss the way you used to be all over me and all," she said sadly and reached up to ruffle his hair. "It just irks me to no end that you won't talk to me about the things that have been bothering you,"

"I'm sorry Gin, there are just some things that you wouldn't understand. Personal guy problems," he looked down at their feet.

"Talk to Ron then. I'm sure he would understand," she said pulling his face back up.

"Maybe," he said looking into her chocolate eyes. They weren't the electric blue that he'd taken a sudden interest in, but her eyes made him melt on the inside.

"I think there's a hidden corridor around here somewhere if you're interested in snogging again," Ginny said hopefully. Harry nodded his head and allowed her to drag him down the corridor to another one where they wouldn't get caught this time. He had to keep up his act with Ginny so that she wouldn't become any more suspicious of his relationship with Malfoy.

* * *

**Authors Note from Alex Michele:** hello all! Yes yes, its a new chapter. When we first started writing this story together there were a few complications that didn't quite work out for us. Now that its been about 4 months now, we've decided to start working on this again and give you more to read. This is one of my chapters, and the next one will be one of Mari's you're welcome to leave us hate mail for taking so long (not really... please don't) but we understand completely if you're upset we've taken so long to get back to this.

please read and review and let us know what you think!

**7-2-12:** This has been updated with all spelling/grammar errors (that i found anyways) its been a while huh? Hopefully we'll have a new chapter going soon, but no promises when this gets updated again. Thanks for sticking with us if you've been with us from the start.


End file.
